Byakugan Doesn't Help Every Matter
by Tori Kyon Hime
Summary: NejixTenten Oneshot. Neji wants to tell Tenten that he loves her, but things get a bit confused.


"Neji, why don't you ever ask Tenten out?" Lee innocently asked as he was practicing throwing weapons with Neji. "I mean, it is a bit obvious that you are in love with her, yet you never dare to say anything or do anything about it! Why is this so?" Lee smiled a bit. He wanted to hear the answer.

"I do not like Tenten!" Neji quickly responded, a small blush overcoming his face. He turned the other direction so Lee wouldn't see.

Lee was going to get the truth out of Neji one way or another. "That is your youth talking, Neji. I know you like her. If you didn't, why would you be using your byakugan to see through her clothing?" Lee thought Neji was doing this the ither day because he just saw Neji staring at Tenten for a few minutes without fail.

"Neji," Lee continued, "I know you better than you think." He smiled. He was going to get Neji to crack.

"How did you know I used my byakugan to do that?" Neji fumed. "Oops." He said. He slapped himself in the forehead for confessing.

"You know Neji, Guy sensei wouldn't approve of such nonsense, but I'll let it slide just because I want you to express your true feelings." Lee said. He was a bit freaked out though, because he didn't know Neji was such a hentai as to be doing such things.

"Whatever, I'll ask her just to get you off my back." Neji was trying to act his usually moody self, but he really _did _want to go on a date with her, and now that he thought of it, Lee was right, even if he was a freak. He was going to ask Tenten out, or, at least try to.

"Um…Tenten?" Neji asked as he tapped Tenten on the shoulder. She was doing some push-ups not too far away.

"Oh, Hi there Neji! May I help you?" She smiled in her usual friendly manner.

Neji blushed. He loved that about her. She was always so kind. "Well, I'm sorry to interrupt your training, but um, well, would you like to come to dinner with me tonight?" He gulped. He hoped he didn't sound too stupid.

Tenten smiled. She had been waiting a long time for this moment. "Of course I'll go!" Tenten smiled. She hugged Neji in a romantic way.

Neji almost fainted from this. "Ok, thanks!"

"Stop it Lee! I look retarded!" Neji shouted as he tried to stop lee from combing his hair.

"Stop moving so much Neji. I'm almost done. This tux looks great on you. Tenten will be impressed." Lee stepped back, admiring his work. Lee had better fashion sense than most, even if it was hard to believe. Neji looked handsome as ever.

Neji hesitantly looked in the mirror. He almost choked. He thought himself to be pretty hot. But that didn't mean the date would go well. He choked out, "Well, what next, Mr.Romance?"

"Ok, we are going to meet at the Lotus Restaurant. I'm coming along just to help out in case something goes wrong. Remember to be polite and charming. No girl likes a rude young man. And no, uh, how do you say it? Byakuganing. She'll notice if you try to use that trick again. And make sure to comment her on how she looks, you know, the usual 'you have beautiful eyes' and whatnot, m'kay?"

Neji was surprised. How did Lee know so much about this stuff even though he had never been on a date? Freaky. Well, here it goes……

It was quiet the whole half hour Tenten and Neji were at the restaurant. Tenten was trying to stay happy, but you could tell that she was getting bored. Neji wore a red blush the whole time, while Guy and Lee were spying on them from a table not too far away.

"Pssst!" Lee whispered to Neji. He was trying to get his attention.

"Psssssst!" Lee said, even louder Neji cocked his head towards him.

"What?" Neji mouthed.

Tenten was stirring her spoon in her soup out of boredom. She looked at her watch and sighed.

"You look really beautiful tonight." Lee mouthed to Neji.

Neji turned to Tenten. He couldn't stand the pressure of looking to her directly in the eyes, so he looked in a different direction and said the compliment. Unfortunately, he seemed to be directing it towards her breasts, as that's where he accidentally turned his head.

"Uh, thanks Neji, but my face is up here." She said hesitantly.

Lee slapped himself in the forehead. This wasn't going good. He needed to help Neji by switching the topic. He whispered to Neji, "Tell her she has been training good!"

Neji got the message. "Tenten, you have been training a lot, so have you finally gotten good at anything?" Neji covered his mouth. It came out wrong. Tenten gave an angry look.

"Uh- I mean because you have been sweating like a pig, so I thought that-" Neji slapped himself in the forehead this time. "That's not what I meant, you see, well, you lost miserably to Temari, so I thought from all your good training- wait! That didn't come out right either!" Neji was making a fool of himself, and bot Tenten and Lee knew it.

Abruptly, Neji grabbed Tenten's face in his palms and gave her a deep kiss. After, he finally said, "I was trying to say that I, I," Lee gave Neji a thumbs-up. "I love you."


End file.
